


Returning Home To You

by origamigf



Series: AtsuKita Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Guilt, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Atsumu Miya loves his boyfriend
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: AtsuKita Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Atsukita Week





	Returning Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @danotiel for betaing all my fics!

The alarm bells ring throughout the bedroom, the heaviness of sleep being jolted away out the harsh sound of the clock. Lifting his heavy hand, Atsumu presses the snooze button. Silence fills the room back up, just the sound of his breath going in and out. His body feels a little heavy, like it always does when he first wakes up from a deep sleep. He’s been going to bed more often than normal. 

Like his boyfriend always says, you need proper rest in order to be at his peak condition for volleyball. What an adorable idiot, always worrying over him. Though Atsumu knew it was a matter of principle for Kita. He believed in caring for one’s health and maintaining it like a skill through constant repetition. He didn’t ever cut corners. He gave each task for a healthy lifestyle the same amount of time and effort as he did for the skills for volleyball. No matter how little time he had or whenever others tried to rush him, he never wavered. 

Except once of course, but that was Atsumu’s fault. He knows he’s a cheeky person and Kita punished him for forcing him to stay. 

But that wasn’t here or there. It was the morning. The sun was peeking through the glass of the windows, even through the spaces between the blinds. The golden rays always had a way to spill into the soft, quiet bedroom. Slipping from underneath the warm quilt Kita had brought him a few winters ago, back when they first stared dating after Atsumu had graduated, and sitting on top of it like he always does. He just wants a closer look at Kita, his soft hair glowing against the radiant light of the outside world.

He's so soft-looking. He reaches over to pet his head, gently. His head is so soft from all that puffiness of his hair. He feels just like a pillow, his own personal cloud nine. Cheesy, but he didn't seem to mind too much.

A soft pillow, the smell of a freshly washed sheet, that's what Kita reminded him off. Something that covers him up. As he swings over, slowly opening his eyes, he wraps his arms around him. Warm as the quilt Atsumu had thrown off earlier. It was almost as if it was still there. 

Kita was so precious and he felt so lucky to be his boyfriend. The luckiest person in the world. How could anyone ever take him for granted? He loves him so much, to the point that Kita is always on his mind these days, even when they're apart! How crazy is that? Is this what it means to love someone so much, so deeply? He hopes so.

'Are you going to make breakfast today?’

“Yah, I am.” Atsumu smiled, chuckling at Kita’s worrying expression.

‘Try not to burn it then, okay?’ His voice, light and fuzzy in his ears. It made him smile more. 

“I will, my hardest!” Atsumu giggled, jumping up from off the bed and out of Kita’s soft, warm arms and searched for clothes to spend the day in. 

Walking into the main room of the apartment, he hurries to light a match and lights the incense. The smell runs through the room immediately, warming his senses. The light of the lamp covers every inch of the room, including against the glossy glass of the picture framed tucked deep inside. WIth that done, he hurries to make Kita and him breakfast. He is waiting for him after all, he doesn’t want to be a bad boyfriend.

As he cracks another egg besides another in the pan on the oven, he hears the loud buzzing of his phone. It’s probably his brother or Suna again. Maybe Aran? He’s not sure. Whoever they are could wait...but maybe they have something important to say? He should check it.

‘Ugh, can’t you guys ever text me at a good time?’ He grows annoyed as he snatches the phone up, seeing the contact profile picture of his brother on screen. Nonetheless, carefully, he puts the pin into his phone and opens up the messages. He texts him back as much as it annoys him to do so. Can’t he just leave him be on mornings like this when he gets to stay in with Kita?

_ 'Are you still coming to lunch today?' _

_ 'ya y wouldn't I b' _

_ 'Hinata said he hasn't seen you for a while.' _

_ 'yk the kid, overreacting' _

_ 'I guess so, seems like him. Maybe he's just worried?' _

_ 'abt wat' _

_ 'Well you have been weird ever since then.' _

_ 'since wat' _

_ 'You really gonna make me say it? You freaked out last time, had a whole panic attack even.' _

_ 'no ur the one overreacting lol' _

_ 'oh shit gtg' _

_ 'dont want black eggs xd' _

_ 'Right, see you later. The Happy Jack's Shack again?' _

**_Read, 9:28am_ **

Osamu closed his eyes tightly, feeling the hopelessness shoot through him.

“No luck getting through to him?” Suna says softly, laying a hand on Osamu’s shoulder gently. His touch light and unmoving, but he could easily shrug him off if he needed. Sometimes physical comfort is too much from him, and he’d rather go cold than overheat some days, especially on hard days. That’s why Suna is always so sweet. Letting him know that is okay and that he can do that, without a problem. He’s lucky to have him and his support. 

But he doesn’t want that today. He wants to smother himself in Suna’s warmth. He wants to go from a heat stroke within his arms. He needs him now, probably more than ever before. 

He places his phone on the coffee table in front of him and reaches upward, placing his hand on top of Suna’s soft hand. He turns to face him, knowing how tired and drained he looks. Suna doesn’t look much better if he’s honest. In fact, he looks worse with his puffy red eyes, though it is understandable given everything.

“I did, I did, he said he would come,” Osamu sighs tiredly and scoots closer to Suna, pressing the sides of their bodies together. He leans against Suna’s shoulder who backs away his hand and pulls him close, holding him with such strength. He knows he’s here for him, he can feel him strong and tight on him. “It’s just that...I wish he would talk about it. Talk to me about it. Hell, he doesn’t even have to do that...just talk to someone.”

“Do you think we should contact a grief counselor, ‘Samu?” Suna says thoughtfully, running his fingers through Osamu’s soft hairs, knowing its safe to touch him without it being too much. Osamu just shook his head against his fingers at the suggestion.

“No, no,” Osamu said, findling with his fingers. “We can’t do that.”

“But don't you think he needs it? Surely - !”

“No, I know he needs it,” Osamu admits. “But it’s a matter of if he’ll give up his pride to go to a session. We honestly all should consider seein’ one for evaluation...but Atsumu, not only he is the one most affected, but he’s the most prideful of us all.”

“You don’t even think you could convince him? He’s your brother.”

“That’s right, I’m his brother. That’s all I am,” Osamu lets out a harsh chuckle. “He don’t see me as a friend or colleague but a brother who happened to be good at volleyball in highschool or someone he happens to laugh and get along with, who he is able to rant with if he feels like it without too much trouble in the aftermath of voicin’ his feelin’s.” 

Suna didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he pushed Osamu’s head deeper into his chest and slowly stroked his back, calmly. He didn’t need to say a word. They always tended to get each other. That’s what lovers are, they’re there for each other and they understand each other. 

  
  
  
  


_ ‘hey i found a spot in the corner lol’ _

_ ‘By the window facing the front?’ _

_ ‘yah’ _

_ ‘Alright, we’ll meet you there.’  _

_ ‘dont leave me hangin k lol’ _

  
  
  
  


"Hey, how are ya doin’?" Osamu said, sitting down at the table. He looked nervous, on edge. Atsumu guesses it's been a while since they last saw each other, huh? He must not know what to say. To think they nearly lost their touch as twins.

"I'm good man, what ‘bout ya? Is Suna joinin' us?" Atsumu grinned, putting his phone away as the buzz from Kita's new text leaves him wanting to be rude. Kita would scold him if he ever found out he was on his phone with a friend, or in this his case, his brother. He knows if he took it out to get a quick look, he couldn't stop himself from texting and wanting the conversation to carry on. Plus, his brother is always noisy.

"Yeah, he is," Osamu looked down at the menu, flipping it open as his eyes scanned down the lists of appetizers, desserts, sandwiches, and God knows what else at that flimsy put-together menu. "He's just talkin’ to Aran about the arrangements outside. Are ya sure ya don't want to have a say in any of it? I mean it’s yer..."

"Suna is a smart guy," Atsumu chuckled, his eyes falling on his closed menu. He looks at the imprinted label, he traces the indent with his fingertips boredly. He wished Kita had joined him. It's so dull without his constant scolding and quick quips to keep the two of them in line. "I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"If yer sure," Osamu bits down on his lower lip lightly, his eyes unsure. "I was thinkin’ about gettin’ the tuna rolls with a side of a salad? What ‘bout ya man?"

"The sea food risotto looks good but the servin’ sizes are so big! I can never eat it all, even when I'm really hungry." Atsumu complained, laying his chin on the bottom his palm. "It's a good thing Kita-san enjoys rice so much! And in so many ways."

"Yeah," Osamu mutters.

Just like that, silence overtakes them. Atsumu doesn't feel awkward or anything. It's just them, a couple of brothers, twins even, enjoying their lunch. A cute gal comes over and asks for their drinks, Osamu asks for three waters. He knows him well.

"Would you like lemon with any of those, sir?" She has long hair tied up in a loose bun, drooping down. She looks like she's been a busy woman all day long with the way her skin is reddish and her voice is quick, almost as if she's rushing them for the order.

"Yeah, one please. For my friend who's coming."

'I doubt they would let me get a to-go order for Kita, even though he really likes this place.' Atsumu thinks. 'But we have water at home, I just need to remember to put the bottled kind in the fridge though. Knowing Kita, he'll have already put it away and scold me when I come back!'

"Atsu...Atsumu! Piss hair!"

Atsumu is jolted rudely out of his thoughts, he immediately glares at his brother. For the guy who is rude, he looks frazzled. "Oi, don't call me that, ya grandpa!"

"It's not my fault ya were zoned out!" Osamu huffed."This is why I never call ya anymore. Ya just stop talkin’ like yer dead or somethin’."

"Yer just too borin’." Atsumu rolls his eyes. 

"I ordered for ya, that poor lady looked so uncomfortable thanks to ya. Ya kept starin’ at her chest ya perv." Osamu scolds. He's harsher and more louder with his lectures. Unlike Kita who just cuts straight to the point.

He can't ever get his mind off of Kita, huh?

"I was not starin’ at her chest, ya ass!"

"Ya were too!"

"I was not, I have a boyfriend I love!"

"What?" Great timing as ever, Suna approaches the table with a weird expression on his face. But then again when doesn't he? He's always looking to pick on him!

"It's nothin’." Osamu sighs coldly and scoots over so Suna can sit beside him. Suna sits down besides him and he knows for sure those two are holding hands underneath the table. If only he had managed to convince Kita to come, maybe they could do the same! Though he's way stricter on PDA than those two...

"Did you already order? I don't see any menus."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I see."

Once again, silence consumes them. Would it be a good time to check his phone? Could he now? He's dying with curiosity!

"Er, about the arrangements for the..." Suna starts and Atsumu does not want to listen to the details. It'll be fine, why won't they get it?

"Come on! Ya know Kita-san better than anyone right? Well, ya talked to Aran and he approved them so it's fine right?" 

"Well yeah..." Suna said softly, his eyes wandering."But don't you think you should know them?"

"No way!! Make it a surprise!"

"A...a surprise?"

"Yeah man!"

"Yer...an idiot." Osamu commented, shaking his head. He looked sympathetically at Suna, his precious boyfriend. Pfft, those two dumbasses.

  
  
  


On his way to his apartment building, after the three had done had their meals, chatted for a bit, and said their goodbyes, he found himself being texted by Suna. It’s not odd or anything, they are friends, but they just talked man! 

_ 'im here if you need me, to talk or whatever.' _

_ 'wat r u talking abt? Im fine lol' _

_ 'it doesn't seem like it, samu doesn't think so either' _

_ 'samu doesn't believe shit lol. he needs to chill, u all do. i'm cool' _

_ 'cool?' _

_ 'yeah' _

_ 'right' _

_ 'ok' _

_ 'just know I'm here is all' _

**_Read 12:48am_ **

He rolls his eyes at Suna’s unreasonable worries. They were all overreacting. He would be fine at this whole charade of theirs. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Stepping out of the elevator he found himself suddenly in from just a combination of muscle memory and routines, he pulled out his keys and shoved the one for the shared apartment in the lock. Twisting it and going after the knob next, he shoved himself inside their home.

"Hey, Kita-san! I'm back~!" Atsumu yelled into the shared apartment building. Just as he figured he would be, he had to get some of the risotto to go. After all, why waste good food? Especially if it's your boyfriend's favorite.

He didn't hear a reply, just silence. He wondered, his mind going off his strange places like always. He kicked his shoes off, something he would probably regret later, and walked into the apartment, enjoying the fresh scent. 

Kita must have lit a candle while he was out or before he left. He knows he's always busy out at his job. He would hate to have an office job.

Walking to the dining table, he sat the bag on the table, watching as it fell against the table. He looked around, searching the room for a familiar silver-haired male. He was missing from his usual spot, weird. 

"Are ya not back yet, Kita-san?" Atsumu hummed, frowning. He missed him so much already. 

It wasn’t right for him to be this lonely.

But maybe he deserved this...

‘Hey.’ 

“Oh hey! I brought ya some of that risotto ya like at that one place. I’ll heat some up for ya,” Atsumu said, shrugging his coat off and placing it on the back of one of the dining table’s chairs. He picked the bag up, digging into it and grabbing the plastic white container, placing it on the kitchen counter. “Just sit back and relax, ‘kay?”

‘Alright,’ Kita agreed easily enough. ‘Did you enjoy your lunch?’

“It was nice, those too are way too worried if ya get what I mean. Overprotective, I tell ya!” Atsumu scooped the risotto in a freshly hot pan that had melted butter spread across the bottom of it. Hearing it sizzle was a nice change of place to the silence besides his own voice and overthinking head.

‘They’re just worried for you,’ Kita said again, scolding him once more as always. ‘You shouldn’t push them away like that. Their feelings are valid.”

“Ya, I know,” Atsumu huffed, pushing around the risotto with a wooden spoon, wanting it to be cooked evenly. He stirred and shook it as needed, making sure it was reheated properly. “Still pretty annoyin’.”

‘You’re impossible.’

“Thanks babe!” Atsumu laughed as he gently turned the pan over, tipping towards the plate as Atsumu racked the risotto out of the pan slowly, so it will get into the plate. Once he was done, he placed the spoon and pan into the sink to be washed later. He scooped the plate up and walked over, placing it in front of the picture. The scents overtaking him once more.

‘Do you still want me to help choose your suit?’

“‘Course, let’s go!” Atsumu grinned, walking towards their bedroom as Kita followed behind him. He turned the corner into the room and walked towards the closet, leaning over and pulling it open. He stared at the rack of suits awaiting him. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Kita sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled, brushing his hair behind his ear. “Go ahead, ‘Tsumu.”

He turned back and grabbed the first thing that caught his eye. 

“Kita-san, do ya think this suit will work?” Atsumu wondered out loud, pulling out a dark blue suit. He had gotten it for a dance a few years back to take his boyfriend too, back when they were first together. "I quite like it."

'You're going to be flashy again?' He responded, the gentle voice in his ear, warming him up with glee through every situation. He always had the best advice. 

"My bad, I never know anythin', eh?" Atsumu chuckled, placing the dark suit back on the rack and looked through the collection in the closet. "Don't be starin' at my ass, okay?"

'There isn't anything there to begin with.'

"So rude!" Atsumu flushed red and shook the insult off. He filtered through the rack and found another. It was a black suit, prim and proper. He pulled it out. He had ironed it the other day and put it back in its plastic cover. He enjoyed every second of removing the wrinkles of the classic tuxedo. It was the first time in forever he understood the magical feeling of loving cleaning. 

'You can't wear that…'

"Yer right, Kita-san." Atsumu grinned, staring down at it. The pink flush on his cheeks was apparent, he knows it, but he's never once been shy with Kita before. They are dating after all, about to be more too. "I have to save it for our wedding date next month. I'm gonna look so good, yer not gonna get enough of me, ya hear?"

'Yes, yes…'

"This is no good then." Atsumu slipped it back alongside the other suits and keeping racking his brain for which suit would be best for the occasion. The black one was saved for the wedding of course. The blue one was far too flashy. If Kita couldn't give his approval, well then, that was no good. Hm, but what about…

"How about this?" He grabbed the gray one, it reminded him of old times. It was similar to their school uniform but more classy. It was a darker gray that would actually look good on him unlike their highschool uniform. It had a nice stripe tie that the others might chastise him for but that was alright. Long as Kita approved.

'Gray does look good on you.'

"Perfect, then this will be it!" Atsumu chuckled, looking down at the suit. He walked into the main room and laid it on the table. 

"Well then, Kita-san," He walked over towards the shrine and slid open the box of matches. He harshly rubbed the match against the hard surface of the wooden shrine, making the flame ignite. He pressed it against the two incense sticks before placing them in their rightful holders. The gentle smoke surrounding the frame of Kita's delicate face. He's smiling in the picture, his kindness and sincerity shining through beyond the glass. "I'll be seein’ ya soon, won't I?" 

The light of the lamp in the room was making the picture shine even more beautifully than normal. He was as cute as ever. 

"I'll be able to kiss ya! Yer always so out late, it isn't fair..." Atsumu frowned down at the shrine. "Though it isn't my fault yer dead, huh, Kita-san?"

The picture didn't respond. The silence was all that was in the home outside of Atsumu. 

He smiled. "Well, gotta get dressed! So let me go shower first. Can't be late or not well-kept at yer go-away party, right?"

With that, Atsumu walked into the bathroom, turning the tap and watching the water shoot out into the tub. He tore his clothes off and stepped inside, not minding the intense heat that his skin to the point of burning. He withstood it, allowing it to turn his skin a rosy red. He needed to be clean, hot water was the best for that right? You boil water to clean it so the same should be said with the skin.

He lets the hot water cover every inch of himself, his hair sticking to his face messily as he washes and carefully scrubs. He thinks about walking back out and talking to Kita about Osamu and how he’ll look at him worriedly all evening long. Suna has already been off all day long. It’s so tiring. He’s fine! Kita is with him, no matter what, not even death can separate them. 

Why else does he still hear Kita’s voice in his ears? Feel his arms holding him so gently? And see him looking beautifully besides him? 

_‘Come on, it’s just the flu, Kita-san!’_ Atsumu exclaimed, frowning at work as he spoke with his boyfriend on the phone. _‘Ya ain’t gonna get me sick, there’s no reason for me to stay away! Or for ya to head to the clinic! Yer just wastin’ ya time if ya go.’_

_‘Atsumu, taking care of your health is important. Extremely so. It’s just as important for someone like you as it is for me.’_ Kita spoke into the phone, his logic clear as ever. Annoyingly so. Gah, he just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend after some rough practice. 

_ ‘I get that and all but is it really that big of a deal?’ _

_‘Atsumu. You can’t be this idiotic and hope to be on the Japan team.’_ Kita sighed tiredly into the phone. He sounded as frustrated as Atsumu felt. _‘This is your fault either way, you moron.’_

_ ‘Huh?! How is it my fault ya have a shitty immune system?’ _

_‘You got a cold and it turned into a flu before you know it! You may be better but since I live with you, ergo sleep in the same bed as you, I ended up catching it. I’ve worn a mask to protect my co-workers but I really shouldn’t have come into work today.’_ Kita explained thoroughly. ‘ _It’s just best to keep our distance.’_

_‘Like we were in highschool?!’_ Atsumu growled, not caring how Hinata looked at him worryingly. He glared at the midget and it just glared back with a deep frown. Hinata just huffed, muttered something under his breath, and gathered his belongings together. _‘Is that what it is?!’_

_ ‘Don’t you think you’re being overdramatic, ‘Tsumu?’  _

_ ‘Fuck ya!’  _

And just like that, an angry foul-mouthed Atsumu ended the call quickly. He didn’t care about anything but his own anger welling in his chest. He needed to work this off, he knew he needed to. He raced out of the locker room and called after Hinata, seeing if he wanted to practice his setting with him. Though he looked wary, he ended up agreeing much to Sakusa’s annoyance of the two and how they would end up overworking their bodies again. 

_‘Another!’_ Atsumu called as Hinata tossed it over to him. It felt good to smack it against his palm, feel the noise of the impact radiant through the gym. The sweat sticking to his heated skin felt amazing. There was this amazing burn in his legs and a great fire in his veins as the want for more and more race through his spine. 

_‘You idiots, go home!’_ Sakusa called out, glaring at the two of them again. _‘I won’t play with either of you if you’re going to overwork yourself to death. I have no interest in receiving any illnesses from you two.’_

_‘Ya worry too much Omi-Omi!’_ Atsumu laughed, throwing his head back and grabbed his towel from off the spare bench. He gently wiped himself off and started his way towards the changing room. _‘Don’t worry I don’t either of us are gonna faint and die from a simple cold, got me? Ya agree, shrimp?’_

_‘Yeah, I know better than that!’_ Hinata smiled brightly and turned to Sakusa. _‘Don’t doubt me now!’_

_‘I’ll stop doubting you after you stop giving me reasons to question you,’_ Sakusa huffed, turning away and heading to the entrance of the building. _‘I hope you two brought umbrellas. It’s raining heavily out there!’_

_‘Yeah, yeah, they have offer some here didya forget?_ ’ Atsumu rolled his eyes, entering the changing room and stepping out of his workout clothes. As he pulled on his new shirt, he put in the pin for his phone, noticing it had been buzzing a lot on the bench during that extra practice. Looking at the screen now, it was from Kita. Messages after calls after messages piling up like snow during the winter time.

Scrolling through the messages, he felt guilt pour through him.

_ ‘Atsumu, I’m coming home, can we please talk?’ _

_ ‘You have the key, I’ll wait for you.’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry’ _

_ ‘I didn’t ever want to imply that’ _

_ ‘I love you, I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone so much before.’ _

_ ‘I was scared during that time you know, that’s all it was. It wasn’t you’ _

_ ‘Please call me back’ _

_ ‘Don’t ignore me, I’m worried’ _

_ ‘Please just come home’ _

_ ‘I need you here’ _

_ ‘I miss you’ _

_ ‘Please, come home to me’ _

Atsumu tched. Even if he felt guilty, the anger still resided a little inside him, but he knew he was probably just being dramatic and immature again. He shoved his phone in his pocket and went to head back home, coat thrown on and tied tightly with umbrella in hand covering his body to protect him from the cold wetness of the sky. Making his way to their apartment building, he noticed Kita. He was sitting on the drenched steps. 

_‘Shit!’_ He thought, guilt racking him all over again. Kita was utterly soaked in his clothes and as Atsumu raced forward carefully, he could see how red he was. He made it to the top of the stairs and bent down, immediately covering Kita with the umbrella and shook Kita’s shoulder frantically. 

_‘Hey, hey! Kita! Shinsuke, wake up!’_ With a few hollers of his name, Kita slowly opened his eyes and wiped at his wet face. He blinked slowly. Trying to regain what was happening. 

_ ‘Atsumu? What are we doing outside? And why am I so wet?’ _

_‘Worry about the details later, we need to get ya inside! Like yesterday!’_ Atsumu said worriedly, reaching his hand out towards him which his lover took as he helped him to his feet carefully. He dug through his bag, grabbing his card key and running it down the lock as they both stepped into the lobby of the apartment building. Slowly, they found themselves in the elevator until they got to their floor. _‘Why didn't ya take yer card key with ya? Even if ya didn’t have the keys, yer card key would have let ya in!’_

_‘We argued this morning too,’_ Kita frowned as they stepped inside and Atsumu folded the umbrella down, wrapping the velcro strap around it to keep it in place _. ‘It slipped my mind because I was so upset.’_

_‘So it’s my fault?’_ Atsumu thought. 

‘ _Come on, let’s just get ya out of these wet clothes. This can’t be good for yer flu.’_ Atsumu just said instead _. ‘How about I run ya a hot bath, okay?’_

_‘Alright,’_ Kita nodded as they both walked towards their bathroom. He started to undress, hearing the heavy splat of wet clothes fall as he takes one off one by one. He shivers, completely cold by the time he’s done and waits for the bath to be ready on the toilet. 

_‘Here ya go,’_ Atsumu kissed his forehead and smiled, stepping outside of the bathroom. _‘I’ll grab ya some dry clothes and a towel, ‘kay?’_

_‘Okay.’_ Kita said, stepping inside the warm water and sinking down to the bottom. 

Slowly, with time, they had managed to get him warm again. Atsumu knew he was an idiot and apologized a hundred times over, vowing to do better and be more understanding, to not let his emotions that occur in the heat of the moment take him over like they did in that call. 

Kita couldn’t seem to shake this flu though. His fever was staying the same, hot as ever. His stomach was in constant knots and he couldn’t stop sweating from his fever. His cough worsened, they sounded so harsh and deep to the point Atsumu worried he was coughing up blood at times. He made sure to check every time, even though Kita explained multiple times that would only happen due to internal bleeding. He kept forgetting things and felt too dizzy. The medicine didn’t seem to be working anymore. 

One day, it got worse

_‘Shinsuke!’_ Atsumu yelled, grabbing to catch his boyfriend who lost his balance while cooking brunch one morning. He grabbed to hold onto his boyfriend’s waist to keep him steady as he turned off the stovetop, carefully wrapping his hand around the rubber handle of the pan and removing it from the hot stovetop to a cool one. 

His attention back on his boyfriend, he looked horrible! He looked like he was struggling to breathe with the racking of his harsh, never-ending coughs and his struggling sniffles. 

_‘We need to go to the hospital, I don’t care what they say. This isn’t workin’!’_ Atsumu growled, holding him up. Kita did nothing but continued the coughing fit, nodding against his chest, He helped him towards their door, getting them both in their coats and grabbing their keys, wallets, and heading out towards their shared car. 

Never could Atsumu believe that a cold turned into a flu could lead to much worse, to death. They called it acute, on set or something of the like, he can’t remember much. They say it caused severe complications for his lungs, causing airway problems. The lack of oxygen caused deoxygenated blood which isn’t harmful on its own but as complications stacked, the chance of him coming back plummeted down.

Atsumu has no one but to blame but himself as he looks down at Kita’s pale skin. It’s so white, so lacking. Placing his hand on top of Kita’s folded one, he could feel how stiff and cold his hands had become. He was alone in the carpeted room in front of his wooden polished casket surrounded by flowers mourning for the loss of a loved one. Someone who worked hard at his job in the office as the boss of his own department, someone who worked hard as a Captain of the Inarazaki Volleyball Club, someone who inspired others, and someone who loved and was loved by many.

“I guess yer not comin’ home, eh?’ Atsumu smiled down at him. “At least, that body of yers ain’t, huh?” 

‘You’re right.’

“I should get back to ya.”

‘Can we have stir-fry with creamy rice for dinner today?’ Kita’s warm arms around his cold, shaking shoulders. His soft lips pressed against his temple, whispering softly as he clenched down onto his hardened hands down below in the casket. 

“Of course, Shinsuke…” Atsumu smiled, he turned to look at him over his shoulder. “It’s whatever ya want. Yer forever mine, right? So it only makes sense I take care of ya.”

‘Let’s go home,’ Atsumu thought.

It’s the only way he can repay Kita for killing him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Farah don't kill me please? I swear I love Kita, I just love making Atsumu suffer more


End file.
